Is that a Baby!
by joydragon
Summary: Lucy and Natsu find a baby on a mission... (Rated K for some language)


**Hey pals! This little one shot has been sitting in my docs for a while so I decided to let it free. I highly doubt I would continue this story, so don't get your hopes up, sorry. But you guys are getting plenty of updates from me! I've been going a little crazy with posting because I haven't been on for so long! Also, please don't post hate to my reviews or PM, I really don't like reading that shit. Fanfiction is a place for your imagination and emotions to thrive, it doesn't have to agree with the manga, or even be in the FT universe at all. It's my story that I created and I don't care if you like it or not, if you don't enjoy my stories no one is forcing you to read them. We're all on here to have fun so don't go around tearing people down folks! Be kind!**

 **-Joy**

* * *

Lucy and Natsu find a baby on a mission.

"Oh what, would you rather have _Lisanna_ move in and take care of the baby with you? Is that it, Natsu? Just like old times right? Raising a big happy family together! Well then maybe-"

" _Luce._ Stop! I don't want to raise this baby with Lisanna. Why would you even think that? Have I not been clear what my feelings are?"

"Oh yeah fucking _crystal._ We had a great partnership going, a great friendship- and then for some godforsaken unknown reason to me, _I fell in love with you_. And everyone fuckin knew it! It was clear as day! But you _ignored_ my feelings, you ignored your own feelings, you ignored all the advice and encouragement everyone gave you, you ignored everything Natsu! With that stupid dense act of yours!"

"Luce-"

"All these years you act like we're nothing more than best friends! And then you had the _audacity_ to kiss me! You ignored everything and then kissed me! And I realize that you thought we were going to die, so perhaps you just felt the need to kiss me in our last moments. But we lived. And then guess what?"

"Lucy..."

"That's right! _You fucking ignored me again!_ As if nothing ever happened! As if we weren't in a life-threatening situation and you decided our last breaths should be used for a passionate kiss. You never brought it up, and whenever I did you would just run away to avoid the confrontation."

"Lucy would you please-"

"So I'm so fucking _sorry_ if I'm not perfectly clear what your feelings are, Natsu." Lucy spit his name out of her mouth with as much venom as she could muster.

Natsu didn't seem to like her tone, because his eyes flashed dangerously. "Well let me make it clear for you then."

Before Lucy could retort, Natsu had captured her chin in his hand, forcing her to stay still. He crushed his mouth to hers, which she fought against. She pounded her fists against him, trying to shove him away. She even bit his lip, but he still wouldn't back off. Didn't he know he wasn't supposed to kiss a girl if she wasn't willing? Asshole!

Finally, he released her lips. She gasped air in for a moment before bringing her hand up and slapping him as hard as she could across his cheek.

She tried to turn and run, but he caught her wrist. He just chuckled, not even paying attention to the sting of his face. He encircled her waist and dragged her back, attaching his mouth to hers again. She still struggled this time, but it was with less vigor. Eventually, after what seemed like hours of her fruitlessly struggling as he kissed her, she stilled against him. His lips moved slowly against hers, testing her, and she found herself unknowingly kissing him back. Her hands that were fisted in his vest in anger, now gripped tighter due to passion. She pulled him closer, moving her lips against his fervently as she had wished to do for so long.

She wove her fingers into his pink hair, ensuring that he wouldn't run off like she expected him to. But all he did was hold her closer.

Eventually, he pulled away from her as they both panted. "Now that that's all cleared up. As I was _saying_ , I don't want you to move in-"

"What the fucking-"

"- _YET._ _Because_ ," He talked over her as she tried interrupting again. "I want to fix up my house for you and the baby."

Lucy stared at him dumbly. So his insisting that she didn't move in wasn't because he didn't want her to, but because he wanted her to be comfortable..

She softly smiled up at him, a dazed look on her face. She sighed, "I think I'm completely in love with you."

He beamed. "That's great news. Tell me when you're absolutely sure. Now I'm gonna go gather up some guys and we're gonna start working on the house. Take care of- hmm. Shouldn't we name him?"

They both peered over at the crowd in the middle of the guild. Nobody had interrupted their fight-turned-make out session because they were all cooing at the baby that Lucy and Natsu had found abandoned on their last mission. The town had been pillaged by a dark guild, and many people were killed or had somehow escaped. Natsu had smelt something odd in one of the abandoned houses- turned out to be a baby that was hidden from view. The parents had been murdered. There had been a single note in the basket the baby was laying in.

The note pleaded for whoever found the boy to take care of him, or find someone who would. They didn't want the baby to end up in an orphanage, not after coming from such a terrible tragedy. Lucy and Natsu had both agreed that they would take the child in at the guild. They had both immediately bonded with the baby, and the thought of someone else taking care of him didn't sit well with either of them. And then that led to them deciding to be the actual adopted parents... together...

Lucy was happy. As bad as it was for a child to be abandoned and orphaned, that child was the thing that finally brought them together. She was excited for the next phase of her life.

"What do you think we should name him?" Lucy asked.

They both pondered over the name as they thought about the baby. He was probably a little under one year old, they couldn't be sure. The little boy had ash blonde hair- almost white looking like the Strauss siblings', but not quite so brilliantly white. His eyes were a gorgeous jade green, like looking at a lush forest. His skin was a soft creamy white, and he had adorable dimples in his chubby cheeks. They didn't know if he was a mage or not.

Natsu grinned. "I'm thinking Igneel the Second."

"No." Lucy deadpanned.

"Ig? Neil? Oh oh! Ignatio! Inferno! Fuego!"

Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose. This was the man who had named a cat after an emotion. His own name was a season. Why would she let him name her child?

"We are not fucking naming him anything to do with fire, Natsu! I highly doubt he's a fire mage! He's probably not a mage at all."

Natsu pouted.

Lucy huffed, exasperated. "I don't want to name him after our parents when he's not blood-related to us. You can't name a kid after someone they don't know, nor are even related to. That's weird."

Natsu frowned at her. "That's dumb logic. My father is a dragon, Luce. I'm not even the same species as him. Blood has nothing to do with family. Besides, we're gonna raise this kid as if he was our own. He might as well be blood-related to us."

Lucy's breath hitched for a moment before she smiled widely at him. He was right. God, she loved this man. She giggled and pecked his lips.

"Okay okay, you're right. But still. I veto all those names."

"Tch. Then what have you got?"

"Hmm. Let's pick something normal. Aidan? Kai? Haru? Ryou?-"

"Natsuko!" Natsu blurted.

Lucy glared at him. Natsu (summer) + ko (child). Really? Child of Natsu? Was he that big-headed?

"Ryuu?" He asked hesitantly. Ryuu meant dragon.

"Natsu..." She hissed.

He sighed, knowing he would never get Lucy to name their child something obnoxious that had to do with fire or dragons. For once, he could be mature for her, especially when it came to their new son. "I like Haru. That's a good name." (Haru means sun or spring)

Lucy winked, trying to cheer him up. "We could name him Haruko. Child of the sun."

Natsu grinned widely. So he was the sun now? Although in his opinion, Lucy was much more like sunlight than he was. "I like that."

"Then it's settled. His name is Haruko."

"Haruko Dragneel..." Natsu murmured. His eyes turned to Lucy, briefly wondering when she would become Lucy Dragneel. But that would have to wait.

Natsu slung his arm around Lucy. "Alright! You watch after Haruko. I'll go work on the house with the guys."

Lucy giggled as he kissed her cheek and then ran off.

She sighed happily, everything was falling into place now.

She had a great partner, now boyfriend she supposed. A child to call her own, which as unexpected and slightly scary as that was, was also a new exciting adventure. And a new house that didn't have rent!

Lucy hummed and sat down, relaxing.

Until she realized that there was suddenly crying in the background.

A cry that undoubtedly came from a babe. And not soon after, panicked calls of her name.

Lucy sighed, standing back up. There went her last moments of peace, she could tell already. She was a mother now.


End file.
